Mikasa's Nightmare
by TheBroFist
Summary: Mikasa couldn't sleep right she had a dream were her mission failed. It could be nothing. It could be something but she wont take the chance she will make sure of it until the day she dies.


Hi my name is TheBroFist and this my first fanfic so bare with me here. No Flames allowed.

* * *

I wake up on the ground cold and hot at the same time as I notice that no one is in sight. I walk around then I see it my mom and dad. "Mom! Dad! Is that you!" I say as I run to them. But then I think to my self _why are they here? Where did they come from? Why are they just standing there? _then I start to slow down at that thought.

Then in a flash I see my dad get stabbed in the heart. He falls to the ground. I think to my self again _this is familiar I seen this before wait does that mean my mother will _before I could finish thinking I see that my mother's shoulder gush out blood she too falls to the ground. Dead. I start to curl up and my eyes become watery.

It's getting hard to see at that thought my parents are gone again. "I'm at… wait no it can't be!" I exclaimed. I was in my new home living with Eren and his parents.

As in one second in looking at my house it then transforms to the collapse version with me and Eren trying to get out his mom. I knew what was happening I was reliving all of my tragedies in life. I was still curled up but now I was sobbing. After a while I wipe my eyes thinking it was over. I was wrong it was a memory that didn't happen before it was a memory where Eren was dying.

I tried to look away but I couldn't it was impossibly. The way Eren died made my sob even harder. He was being ripped apart by a titan I could hear his screams the tearing of his flesh the smell of his blood dropping by the liter. His arms and legs where being ripped apart from the titan that's currently "playing with its food". The titan finally drops Eren with a thud as his mangled corpse hit's the ground also with a splash from the blood pooling on the ground.

The titan then disappears still sobbing I manage to get up and go towards what's left of Eren. The most horrible scene I ever saw a body with its organs ripped out the neck broke missing arms and legs crushed and much much more. That's when I guess my body just shut down because I collapse again to the ground sobbing the most I have ever in my life knowing I didn't protect Eren. "Do you want to protect him…Mikasa?" Said a voice from no where. "Wha-what wh-who's ther-there?" I manage to say from my crying.

"Do you want to protect him Mikasa?" said the voice again. "(Sniff) (Sniff) who?" I say quietly. "Eren." said the voice.

"Ye-yes…yes I do want to protect him my only goal is to protect him." I said with confidence. "Then when you wake up find him and never leave him never." Said the voice. "Wha? Wake up?" I said curiously.

"Bye Mikasa." Said the voice. Then all of the sudden I'm in my bunk at base. "That-that was weird…EREN!" I said remembering every thing from my dream.

I got out of bed and ran out the door trying to find Eren then I found Armin. "Armin! Where's eren?" I said. "Ummm I think he's somewhere over there I think." He said pointing at the big tree near base.

"Thanks Armin!" I say as I run towards the tree. "Wait Mikasa there's something you might want to realize!" Said Armin but I didn't listen. "I'm almost there…almost to Eren." I say breathlessly.

Then I find him laying on the tree sleeping. "Eren! Eren wake up…wake up Eren!" I say. "(Yawn) hi Mikasa." Eren said with his eyes closed.

Once I realized he's awake I hug him as tight as I could. "Ahh! Mikasa not so tight. Wait Mikasa! What are you doing?" Eren said surprised.

"I'm hugging you Eren isn't it obvious?" I say. "I know that but why are you dressed like that!?" Eren said. "What I'm dressed normal?" I say a little curious.

"No you're not where's your pants!?" Said Eren. "What?" I say as I look down and he's right instead of pants there are only my bright pink panties. "Oh…maybe that's why Armin said 'he had to tell me something important'…Oh well." I say with a smile.

THE END

* * *

(So how did you like it remember no Flames allowed until next time.)


End file.
